Overseer
An overseer is the leader of a Vault-Tec vault. The overseers were often aware of their vaults' purpose as an experiment and helped coordinate it.''Vault-Tec Workshop'' loading screens: "The Overseer is the person responsible for every aspect of a Vault's operation - including any bizarre social experiments cooked up by Dr. Stanislaus Braun, the Director of Vault-Tec's Societal Preservation Program." The overseer's role and extent of his or her authority varied from vault to vault; in one vault an overseer might serve in a purely advisory capacity, while another vault might have an overseer with absolute control of every aspect of its residents' lives. Dr. Stanislaus Braun distributed sealed orders to each vault's overseer in the weeks before the Great War. According a letter addressed by Dr. Braun to the original overseer of Vault 101, disclosing the contents of those sealed orders to the vault's residents or deviating from the experiment were grounds for termination of employment from Vault-Tec.Vault 101 terminals; Overseer's terminal, Letter from Doctor Stanislaus Braun This presumably held true for the overseers of the other vaults. List of known overseers * Albert Leris, overseer of Vault 106.Citadel terminal entries; Vault-Tec terminal, Vault 106 * Allen Mack, a potential Vault 101 overseer.Fallout 3 * Alphonse Almodovar, overseer of Vault 101 at the beginning of Fallout 3. * Amata Almodovar, a potential Vault 101 overseer. * Baht, overseer of Vault 81 by 2277.Vault 81 terminal entries; Overseer's terminal, Repairs, Repairs, Repairs * Brody Jones, overseer of Vault 108.Citadel terminal entries; Vault-Tec terminal, Vault 108 * Calculator, the cybernetic computer and Vault 0's overseer. * Diana Stone, the Vault 29 ZAX computer overseer.Twin Mothers Design Document. * Pastor Gabriella Salavar, de facto overseer of Vault 94.Antonio's messageVault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 10/5/78 * George Stault, the last known overseer of Vault 3.Vault 3 terminal entries; Overseer's terminal, Upcoming Election * Gruthar, Vault 13's first deathclaw overseer.Fallout 2 * Gwen McNamara, overseer of Vault 81 by 2287 and Baht's successor.Fallout 4 * Mr. House, unofficial overseer of Vault 21 after winning the vault in a bet.Vault 21 terminal entries; Vault 21 guest terminal, A Tribute to Mr. House * Lincoln Davis, preceded George Stault as overseer of Vault 3.Vault 3 terminal entries; terminal, Your Endorsement * J. Hendricks, overseer of Vault 22. * Jacoren, overseer of Vault 13 (first overseer encountered.)Fallout * Jane Myers, overseer of Vault 95.Vault 95 terminal entries; Overseer terminal, Meeting Notes * Katherine Stone, the only known overseer of Vault 11.Vault 11 terminal entries; public terminals, Overseer Order 745 * Martin Frobisher, Vault 13's new overseer. * The Master, the unofficial overseer of the Los Angeles Vault. * Dr. O. Olivette, overseer of Vault 81 in 2077.Vault 81 terminal entries; old overseers terminal, Welcome To Vault 81 * Puppet Man, the apparent Vault 77 overseer.One Man, and a Crate of Puppets webcomic * Reuben Gill, overseer of Vault 51, found dead in 2102.Fallout 76 * Richard Rubin, overseer of Vault 92. * The Sole Survivor, a potential Vault 88 overseer.Vault-Tec Workshop add-on. * Stanislaus Braun, overseer of Vault 112 and director of the program. * Valery Barstow, the ghoulified overseer of Vault 88. * Vault 8 overseer, never encountered, replaced by the rank of First Citizen long before Fallout 2 begins.Vclynett.msg * Vault 34 overseer, the ghoulified Vault 34 overseer.Fallout: New Vegas * Vault 74 overseer, overseer of Vault 74.G.E.C.K. (editor) tutorial. * Vault 76 overseer, overseer of Vault 76, whose fate is unknown. * Vault 111 overseer, the first and last overseer of Vault 111, as well as the inventor of the Cryolator.Vault 111 terminal entries; Overseer's terminal, Cryolator. Gallery FO01 Overseer Cinematic.png|Jacoren, overseer from the original Fallout Overseerfo.png|Overseer from the original Fallout behind his desk Overseer.png|Overseer concept art The Overseer 101 Esc.jpg|The overseer from Vault 101 in Fallout 3 Overseer CA1.jpg|Overseer concept art OverseerVault111.png|The unnamed vault overseer for Vault 111 in Fallout 4 Gwen McNamara.png|Gwen McNamara, overseer of Vault 81 FO4VW Valery Barstow.png|Valery Barstow, Vault 88 overseer References Category:Vaults Category:Overseers Category:Terms de:Aufseher es:Supervisor fi:Overseer hu:Overseer ja:Overseer no:Overseer pl:Nadzorca ru:Смотритель uk:Доглядач pt:Overseer